moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Todd Marlowe
Todd Marlowe (born Todd Erickson Marlowe, July 24'' - 15 A.D.P.) is a young, bitter former Scarlet Renegade, formerly undercover in the SI:7. He is the son of a Forsaken human Commander, and a deceased Quel'dorei woman. He has an older sister, Marilyn, who is currently a Blood Knight trainee. Currently, he is considered to be A.W.O.L., in the company of his aunt who is Forsaken, and in the contested land of Darkshore. Personality When one first meets him, Todd will always come off as abrasive and immature. He’s a surface-level stereotypical teenager as if his personality beats were pulled from a coming-of-age film. He’s brash, makes irrational decisions and he doesn’t think before he does something, he doesn’t think before he says things. He has a bad habit of not filtering his language either. Todd’s immaturity works both in his favor and in his detriment. On one hand, he resists being told what he can and cannot do, he’s spiteful and angry, but on the other hand, he uses it to his advantage, acting out in certain ways typical of someone his age in order to make people underestimate or put false trust into him. After all, what would anyone have to fear from a seventeen year old? Todd isn’t all bad, though. He’s been known to show children how to perform the idle knife tricks he does out of boredom. When pressed, he can even display an impressive amount of intellect and thought. He has been described as impulsive by many, in a way that the Forsaken who have seen The Terror would describe as ‘twitchy’. He does things almost for no reason to some, and has been known to get angry for seemingly no reason. One might be able to surmise why, but Todd knows when to clam up when he’s being asked too many questions. Physical Description Todd is past the phase of gangly awkwardness. He stands at six feet, three inches, taller than his father and a few inches over the average for most men in Stormwind. His body language may be anywhere from ‘unassuming wallflower’ to ‘smug dickhead’, though he carries an air of smug confidence no matter whether he’s slouched over playing with his butterfly knife or walking through the Cathedral District. He inherited much of his appearance from his human father, having a strong jawline, tall stature and, while his ears are elongated, they are no where near as long as most Quel’dorei. He has a pair of pale blue eyes that, in contrast to the rest of his face and rough personality, seem soft. He recently cut his hair, buzzing the sides while leaving the top slightly longer. His aunt gave him this haircut, claiming it was popular among the youth these days. Todd and his father share scars on the right side of their upper lip. They obtained them through different scenarios, but like father, like son. On his arms, one will very easily be able to see red lines traced all across them. The lines travel down his arms, coming off the shoulder onto his biceps, over to top of his lower arms, before they split into five individual lines at the wrist, going over the tops of his hands and fingers to their tips. Along with those lines, he has a series of horizontal lines that encircle his biceps, his wrists, twice on the palms of his hands and twice on each finger segment. The tattoos along his wrists and fingers vaguely cover up many, many faded scars along his fingers and several, seemingly accidental slash marks on his wrists. He currently wears a leather jacket to cover these markings up, as they can lead to him being easily recognized. History Youth // The Third War Todd was born four years before the beginning of the Third War to a Quel’dorei woman and a human man. Before him, they had his older sister Marilyn, who was very obviously a daddy’s girl. Following suit, Todd was a momma’s boy, sweet and oblivious to the world around him in his blissful, yet short, childhood. This all came to an end when the Plague came to their village. His family lived in what would become the Western Plaguelands, and when Stratholme fell, most of the rest of Lordaeron fell with it. His father was infected, and turned in their home, killing his mother, but sparing the children. His aunt, Hannah, found him and his sister cowering in a closet. Little Todd didn’t quite understand what had happened, but it was something he would never forget. It shook his little life to the core. Joining The Scarlet Crusade Todd is young enough that if he said he were born into the Crusade, people would probably believe him. His aunt chose to stay in the thirty day quarantine with her niece and nephew, despite her status as a paladin, because she knew they were scared. This would be one of the only good moves she would ever make during her guardianship of Marilyn and Todd. They bounced around many times in his younger years, they were in a chaotic time, and if you asked him, Todd would say he doesn’t remember much. He remembers a stay in Hearthglen, then New Avalon, but his memory begins to increase in reliability around age eleven, when he, his sister, and his aunt stayed in New Hearthglen with Brigitte Abbendis and the Scarlet Onslaught. It was around the time just before the Fall of the Lich King, when the forces of Alliance and Horde encroached upon New Hearthglen, that Hannah decided it was time to take the children and join the Alliance. She would not see her niece and nephew die in Northrend at the hands of the Horde… or the Alliance. At this point in time, Todd had changed. The boy was much more sullen and had taken to speaking to the spies and inquisitors among the Crusade. At twelve, he killed his first ghoul. The Crusade met him with praise, but his aunt, and particularly his sister were met with horror. Living In Stormwind As much as Todd had hated Northrend for the chill and the unfamiliar terrain, he didn’t enjoy living in Stormwind. Not only did he feel different from the other children, he understood that he had lost much of his childhood to the Scourge, and, being such a tender age when vengeance was exacted by the combined might of the Alliance and the Horde, he thought he would never achieve any sort of closure. Using what he had learned while asking the Scarlet spies and inquisitors, he would sneak off to Duskwood, and he became better at this the older he got, to cull the local undead population. He didn’t feel too bad, considering ghouls, geists and the other undead monstrosities that wondered the woods only brought more grief on the locals. Around the time Todd was the age of fifteen, Hannah decided she would enlist in the Stormwind military, figuring her past service in Lordaeron would excuse whatever actions as a Scarlet she might have committed. This moved the family back to the Western Plaguelands.' ' Living In The Western Plaguelands, The Birth of The Terror and Rejoining The Crusade With Hannah busy defending Andorhal, and Marilyn absolutely mystified with the Argent Crusade, they left Todd to his own devices most of the time. Idle hands are the devil’s playthings, after all, and the teenager found himself growing restless. Since he was left alone for long periods of time, he started sneaking into the neighboring Tirisfal Glades to terrorize the undead population. He would sabotage Forsaken supply lines and kill their couriers to disrupt lines of communication. While in the process of doing this one day, he discovered the Scarlet Crusade was still very much alive, albeit they were hiding in the shadows. The teenager was rather intrigued as to why they would still be around, but he resonated with their resolve to rid the world of the undead. He was still shaking from his experiences as a young child, after all, and although he didn’t explicitly rejoin the Crusade, he made it very clear he was on their side. He became known as ‘The Terror’ of Tirisfal when he started to sneak into Deathknell in an attempt to decimate the undead population by picking off weak, newly resurrected Forsaken. The Return of the Burning Legion Todd takes a backseat during the Burning Legion’s third invasion of Azeroth, while Marilyn and his aunt Hannah were off killing demons with the Silver Hand, he was kept holed up in Dalaran, where his aunt believed he would be safe, and kept away from his various murderous exploits- and as far away from his Scarlet allies as she could get him. She didn’t really count on the Scarlet Pilgrims showing up, those were a surprise to her. During the re-invasion of the Broken Shore, it is revealed that his father, Erick, is still alive, albeit now a commander in Sylvanas’ army, who worked with the Valarjar at the time. Let’s just say Todd was less than excited. ' The Blood War and Marilyn’s Betrayal The Blood War took many things from Todd. The plaguing of Lordaeron took any hope of him ever getting to step foot in his homeland’s capital. It took any respect he had for his remaining family with it as well, for when he looked up at the battlements after he’d snuck into the fight that his aunt had clearly forbid him from joining, he saw his younger aunt, Diane the Fervent, using the Light to resurrect Forsaken and other Horde men alike. Todd was, subsequently almost killed in this battle, partially because he did not heed the words of his elders. When he was recovering, he met a Quel’dorei priest, Imiael, who took care of him. The two found out they were rather close in age, being just two years apart. They bonded, becoming quick friends during his recovery. Todd enjoyed showing Imiael how to perform certain knife tricks, because if he failed at one the priest was nearby to heal him up quick, and Imiael enjoyed watching Todd smile. He enjoyed the other man’s amusement. After a day of showing off for Imiael, and having his fingers put back together, the two shared a kiss. Their friendship blossomed into a small romance. When Tyrande sought to retake Darkshore, Imiael felt his calling was there. He was a priest, after all, and he was of age and able-bodied. Todd only agreed if he was allowed to go with him, and his sister, seeing her younger brother stupidly rushing off into harm’s way for a boy, well, she followed him as well. But Darkshore did not go as planned. The three were beset by Horde guerrillas, and by the time the dust settled, Imiael was dead. Todd was, for all intensive purposes, at a very fragile and volatile point in his life at this moment, his perceived love of his life dead, both his father and one of his aunts was the very thing he hated, and he was still, regrettably, unchosen by the Light, it instead favoring his younger sister, who had from their early years expressed doubt in the ideals of the very organization that had taken them in and practically raised them. And then Marilyn left. The last anyone had seen her, she had walked clear past the Forsaken guards in Dalaran and into the portal to Orgrimmar. Some say the boy cracked that day. He hasn’t been seen since. The Undercurrents To say the boy's reappearance in Darkshore was unsurprising would be an understatement. A path of rage was clearly drawn through whatever Horde supply lines tried to trek through upper Darkshore, far from Bashal'aran and the main force's support. Whoever was behind it was smart, which is why Diane Marlowe went hunting for who she knew was responsible- her nephew, Todd. While Darkshore seemed to change hands fairly often, more often than not Diane had to hide from Kaldorei patrols. While this task was easy for her, it made tracking her nephew all the more difficult, as when Darkshore was in Alliance hands, he was easily hidden, and when it wasn't, he had been taught to hide well. Finding Todd was not a happy experience. In a mishap that resulted in her temporary death, Diane wandered into a trap set by the Army of the Black Moon- believing herself to be safe from whatever effects it might have in store for her, only to be impaled and found by Todd. Her last words had been a plea to tell his father something, but she was never able to finish the sentence before she expired in his arms. Todd had gathered his aunt's twice-dead body in his arms, saying; "I'm sorry I was the only person who was here for this.". The incident struck Todd to the core, and while he brought her to his Scarlet masters so they might glean knowledge on one of their longest-held enemies, the boy surprised himself with the idea that perhaps his motivations were not fully what he believed them to be in the beginning. During this time, his untapped potential for The Void/Shadow begins to make a more pronounced appearance. Blurryface Relationships Family '''Erick Dayton Marlowe: '''Todd’s father. A human man from Lordaeron, Erick came from a family of commonfolk. A soldier at heart, Erick tried his best to raise his children when he was alive, and is described as “warm” and “loving” by his eldest child, Marilyn. He was raised into undeath during the Scourging of Lordaeron and became Forsaken upon regaining his free will. He has expressed love for his children multiple times even as an undead, but despite this he avoids them at all costs. '''Lana Silversong: Todd’s mother. A Quel’dorei woman and priestess, she cared for Erick while he was recovering after being injured during a minor skirmish. It was clear that Todd was a Momma’s boy very early on in his life. He remembers very little of her now, being only four at the time of her death, but what little he does remember is “painful to recall”. She was killed by Erick when he turned during the scourging of their town. Marilyn Anya Marlowe: Todd’s older sister. They are five years apart, and she was nine at the time of their parent’s respective deaths, and in one’s case, resurrection. Favored by the Light at a young age, she was originally trained as a priestess by the Scarlet Crusade, until she expressed desire to use a sword, and was made their aunt’s squire at fourteen. Todd is jealous of her, her talent with the Light and the love she seems to garner from other people. However, it does seem that he loves her, because her betrayal is the event that prompts him to run away. Hannah Katerina Marlowe: 'Hannah is Todd's aunt, the oldest of her three siblings and was his legal guardian until recently. She is responsible for his upbringing, bringing him up in the radical Scarlet Crusade along with his sister, but, as noted by her, it had a much more profound effect on the young Todd than it ever did on his sister, who was already old enough to have developed schemas for the world around her. As a result, she credits his warped world view as her fault. When he was born, the Light granted Hannah a vision of her nephew as a champion of the Light and the Crusade. However, when he was fifteen, she received a differing vision of him cloaked in Shadow, and rather be an arbiter of her warped view of justice, he would stand beside her sister. In response to this, she confessed her vision to the Father of one of the Scarlet Churches, causing him to seek extreme measures to prevent Todd's burgeoning Shadow powers from manifesting, or contain them for the time being. Todd may never forgive her for this. ] 'Diane Lyn Marlowe: '''Also known to the Scarlets as Diane the Heretic, is Todd’s aunt, and his father’s younger sister. She is a priest, and a talented one at that, having stolen Scarlet tomes to use the knowledge to perform mass resurrections and other major acts of healing with the Light. She was bitten by her brother and subsequently turned first to the Scourge and then upon regaining her free will, to the Forsaken. Todd was once weary of her, until her second death at the hands of the Army of the Black Moon. When she was brought back to life for the second time, their relationship was on thin ice. However, recently it has turned into a pseudo mother-son relationship. His leather jacket was a gift from her. Friends and Allies '''Imiael Silverwing: '''A young Quel’dorei priest who cared for Todd while he was recovering from the Battle for the Undercity. Todd felt at ease with him, as the two were surprisingly close in age, all things considered. The two became fast friends, and, eventually, started a romantic relationship. Imiael, for a time, seemed to be able to quell the beast made of raw rage that sat inside of Todd. However, this would not be for long, as when he enlisted to heal for the Stormwind Army, he was tragically killed in Darkshore. Todd had his remains burned, and he carries them with him wherever he goes. '''Rosala Silvershield: Mom friend. More to come later. Powers and Abilities Stealth: Par for the course for most rogues, Todd is able to render himself completely invisible to most people. Enhanced Hearing: He has giant ears. He can hear things from further away and at lower frequencies. Preternatural Accuracy: A manifestation of his unchecked and unknown umbramancy, Todd is able to throw knives and other sharp objects with extreme accuracy. While unknown to him, he is usually unconsciously using his powers to alter the course said object is travelling to allow it to hit its' target. Voidout: An extreme manifestation of his umbramancy. This can occur in two different states; a partial or complete Voidout, resulting in physical changes as well as unlocking certain powers he would not have access to were he not using the Shadow to his full extent. While in this state, the boy has shown to be capable of manipulating the shadow/void, super strength, and in rare cases, flight. All incidences involving a Voidout regardless of whether partial or complete will wreck havoc on his body. Previously, he was inhibited from using his power over the void through the use of various blessed brands and tattoos placed on his body by the Scarlet Crusade under the insistence of his aunt and various members of the Crusade who believed her vision of him as a 'dark arbiter' would be detrimental to their goals. Quotes * “Todd’s not allowed to say fuck.” “What the fuck did you say?!” * “I don’t care about the common good, I don’t care about making the world a better place. All I care about is doing what I want- and what I want, is to kill people who should have stayed dead.” * “I’m an adult.” “...” “Stop laughing.” * "I'm the four fuckin' horsemen." Todd announced in his drunken stupor, before vomiting into the canals. * "I'm sorry I'm the only one here for this." - Todd after his Aunt Diane passed away in his arms. * "Bold of you to assume I learn from my mistakes." * "Tell my Dad I'm sorry." * "You hurt me, and then you made it out like it was my fault." Todd to his aunt, Hannah, about the mental conditioning he endured as a child. Trivia * Todd's sun-sign is in Leo, moon in Virgo and Ascending in Libra. * Todd is a play on The Parable of the Prodigal Son- a story from the book of Luke where the younger of a man's two sons asks for his inheritance in advance, and spends it all. He returns to his father poor and broken, but the father welcomes him back all the same. His reasoning is, his son was lost, but now he is found. * Todd can't hold his liquor to save his life. If you ever catch him drunk you can either pull up a chair to watch the show or being the unlucky soul who has to clean up his puke. * Todd received his tattoos and brands when he was around fifteen. While the tattoos were were superficial and interested him at first, the reasoning behind them was revealed to him by his aunt, and the reasons were quite sinister. * Imiael's body was burned. Todd wears his ashes around a vial around his neck. * Despite being raised mainly by his human relatives, Todd can speak Thalassian. His mother used to sing to him when he was a baby, and the desire to learn the song she sang led to him becoming nearly fluent in the language. * His middle name Erickson is a bit on the nose- literally 'Erick's son' as it were. Usually a surname, his middle name actually has a double meaning, as his father's name, Erick, has the added meaning of 'leader' or 'to lead'. * If Todd existed in the DC Universe, he would most definitely be a Red Lantern. * His face claim is Tyler Joseph. OOC Information Hello! If you'd like to interact, feel free to contact me via Discord- ItsJustArd#4681, or through my instagram; fanferal. He also has a tumblr! scarlet-banditos.tumblr.com! I'm up for anything from wow lore to planning in character meetings (I also RP via Discord if you're not available in-game)! I am also on tumblr, but that is mainly Horde oriented as it is my main faction. In-game wise I used the void elf model because the male human model makes me want to cry. Trust me, I've tried to use it, I just can't. LF high elves, Blizz. I'm on UTC-5, or Central Time for people in the States, but I tend to stay up late, so don't let that discourage you, just know if I don't answer I might be asleep. Category:Characters Category:Grand Alliance Category:Scarlet Crusade Category:Half Elf Category:Rogues Category:Shadowcasters